


GAMEOVER

by jarm0ny



Series: 맥주와 치킨 [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarm0ny/pseuds/jarm0ny
Summary: RANDOM ONE SHOTS..
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: 맥주와 치킨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651720
Kudos: 8





	GAMEOVER

**Author's Note:**

> Straight Porn ahead..

  


🖤❤️🖤 ❤️ 🖤 ❤️ 🖤 

"Are you sure you don't want me anymore in your life..?? Cuz I still long for you every night.." Bobby whispered into Hanbin's ears as he keep pounding onto him deeper and deeper while attacking the youngers neck mercilessly leaving hickies everywhere..

  


"No, I'm good on my own..I just want you right now inside me--ah,yeah just like that, uh go deeper please.." Hanbin moaned in filth.. Meeting and trying to keep up everytime Bobby thrust, He can feel every inch buried deep inside him.. How Bobby's thickness fits perfectly in his tight little ass.. But only god knows how he loves the guy fucking him with all the lust.. He doesn't mind getting wreck as long as its Bobby right up on his ass.. 

  


"Are you really sure you only want my dick baby..??" He continue assaulting the younger's love hole that only makes Hanbin moan like a whore..His whore, He loves the noises he makes everytime he hits his sweetest spot and there's noway he's stopping anytime soon..He wants to wreck him like he's never been wrecked before.. 

  


"Ah huh, Jiwon--please fuck me harder please.." Hanbin can't contain himself from the pleasure but he want more..

  


"Then beg for it.." Bobby chasing his lips pulling out just to ram his hardness back in his deepest depth.. Hanbin takes him raw, They both know he loves the pain and the pleasure.. And Bobby won't deny him access to that.. 

  


"Oh please fuck me harder, fuck me until I pass out..fill me with your cum, fuck me until I'm sore, fuck me until I bleed oh please fucking fill me with your dick PLEASE..????" Hanbin pleaded in the most lewd way Bobby has ever heard from him and he's not gonna lie it turns him on just as much as it hurts him knowing Hanbin only wants to be fucked when all he wanna do is make love to him like the way they used to when they're still madly inlove with each other.. 

  


He's desperate for Hanbin and he'll take whatever he can get if that's the only way he can have him again even just for brief moments like this.. Hence it can never happen again.. 

  


"Bobby,i wanna cum, please make me cum..PLEASE I wanna cum so bad...." Hanbin desperately pleaded once again but Bobby won't give him the pleasure for that.. He just couldn't.. 

  


"Not so soon baby,(he whispered kissing the latter's temple still rocking his hips against Hanbin's) not so soon..I'm gonna fuck you until your body gives up, I will fuck you and your brains out until you lost sense of everything and I'm the only one you could ever think of..I will even fuck you until your last breath..So forgive me baby if I won't let you cum that easy.." Spitting all the words like venom, The younger's whimpering under him, restraining Hanbin's dick from reaching its climax.. He watch him shudder against him, poor Hanbin continue aching for him and for his release and yes Bobby's selfish like this.. He's greedy for Hanbin and his affection..

  


His greed for the younger is a disease and that disease is contagious and has no cure.. Matter of fact he doesn't want to be cured.. He want to worship Hanbin more than he worship God..

  


Call him a sinner or even a criminal, cuz if loving Hanbin this much is a crime then his pleading guilty.. 

  


  


"But Bobby i--I'm c, close.. So fu--cking close...." He's about to pass out from exhaustion but badly wanting his release.. Bobby's slow pounding pace is nothing but torture.. He wants more, moreover he wants to breakfree from the strains his aching dick has been suffering from.. If only the older could be a little nicer and grant him what he wants.. 

  


"No, you can't cum just yet, I won't let you.." He uttered between sloppy kisses all over Hanbin's face, the latter has no more strength to fight with all his advances, 

  


"Bobby please..????" He growls and grunts, he could've sworn he's starting to see stars.. His entire body almost giving up on him already.. His orgasm feels way too near yet too far.. It makes him so mad he could die.. 

  


".... You can't cum unless I tell you, cuz we both know when I let you its all over.." if only he knows the magic words to break the spell or his curse rather.. But even before he could muster gathering those words the darkness slowly swallowed him like a black hole.. Hanbin was a goner.. 

  


BOBBY finally let go, the same time he withdrawn himself and all the restrains he had for the other.. 

  


He hates hurting Hanbin cuz hurting him means twice the pain he's feeling but what can he do when LOVE is nothing but pain.. And pain is what they two live for.... No one can blame him.. 

  


  


❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**NOAH's ARK VII is finally fixed feel free to read..**

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Dunno what's gotten to my head writing this..  
> I just want to hurt somebody just like that.


End file.
